cinco años
by alastor82
Summary: Harry casado, Ron comprometido , y Hermione....


Habían pasado ya cinco años, desde que Harry Potter, derroto a Voldemort

Nada me pertenece todo es de J.K. Rowling

Cinco años

Habían pasado ya cinco años, desde que Harry Potter, derroto a Voldemort.

Poco a poco, las cosas volvían a su cauce normal, la gente se iba recuperando de los fuertes golpes y secuelas, que deja una guerra tan cruel, como la que vivió el mundo mágico.

Harry Potter era auror, entro a formar parte de ellos, nadas mas terminar la guerra, no tubo que hacer exámenes, ni nada y pronto se convirtió en el mejor auror del mundo, como era de esperar se caso con Ginny Weasley, nada mas salir de Hogwarts, formando la familia que siempre quiso.

Ron Weasley, estaba comprometido, con Lavander Brown, ambos regentaban una tienda de túnicas para todas las ocasiones, en el callejón Diagon cerca de la tienda de su hermano George, la tienda de Ron, se llamaba " Weasley & Brown "y era muy conocida por lo que las cosas les iban muy bien, en el tema económico, y por supuesto en el sentimental.

La ultima pero no menos importante, del trío de oro, era Hermione Granger, que había terminado la carrera de mendimaga, con unas notas excelentes, aunque desde que termino la guerra ya no se tomaba tan apecho, los estudios no podía evitar ser la mejor, no tenia pareja estable, pero si "amigos especiales" pues como era una chica muy guapa, no le faltaban pretendientes, pero ella pensaba que con veintitrés años, no tenia prisa por comprometerse, sus amigos le decían, que sencillamente no había encontrado el amor de su vida, pero a ella no le importaba, le gustaba su vida tal y como era, trabajaba en San mungo, como ginecóloga, vivía con sus padres, pero estaba buscando apartamento aunque la verdad es que no tenia prisa, salía con sus amigas cuando le apetecía, en fin era independiente.

Un día Hermione estaba tirada en la cama, escuchando música cuando el móvil sonó.

-Dime Hanna, que te cuentas, contesto risueña,

-Bueno pues, te llamaba para ver si tenias algo que hacer, el próximo sábado, respondió Hanna Abbot, ex -compañera de Hogwarts, y compañera de trabajo de Hermione

-Déjame que piense, no, dijo sin pensar demasiado, ¿por que tienes algún plan?

-Si, irnos a la playa a pasar el día, que me dices, venga por favor

-OK, vale puede ser divertido

-Vale entonces, te espero en mi casa el sábado, a las diez de la mañana, para hacer una aparición conjunta.

-bien, oye Hanna antes de que cuelgues, ¿Quién ira a la playa?

-pues, aparte de nosotras dos, Neville, Seamus, y mas amigos, hasta el sábado

-xao, guapa

El sábado, Hermione se levanto temprano, se puso su bikini a rayas negras y doradas, que le resaltaba su ya de por si bonita figura, y encima de este un kaftan, en tonos negros, amarillos y verdes, en los pies unas sandalias planas doradas, el pelo recogido en una cola alta para que no estorbase, un loock playero pero a la ultima, cuando estuvo arreglada, bajo a la cocina y desayuno con sus padres, y a las diez menos cinco de la mañana, se apareció en el jardín de la casa de Hanna, cuando entro vio que no era la primera en llegar, allí estaban algunos compañeros de Hogwarts, como Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavander, y otros amigos que ella y Hanna tenían en común, como Karen y Kendra, que eran enfermeras en San mungo.

-Hola, a todos, saludo Hermione nada mas llegar

-Hola, dijeron los demás al unísono

-¿no me digan, que soy la ultima en llegar?, pregunto la chica con vergüenza

-No que va, la última como siempre es Padma, contesto Lavander riendo

Se escucho un plop en el jardín, y segundos después entraba Padma por la puerta, cundo estuvieron todos juntos, se cogieron de las manos, unos con otros, y se aparecieron, en una playa exclusiva para magos, había poca gente, por que pudieron pillar un buen sitio, para plantarse el chiringuito, cerca del medio día, las chicas tomaban el sol, y conversaban de cosas triviales, como la moda, los chicos, el sexo, … mientras los chicos, jugaban al quidditch, Kendra decidió que ya estaba bien, de no hacer nada productivo y se lanzo al agua, para nadar, los chicos junto con las chicas, al verla la imitaron, dando paso a una pequeña pelea de aguadillas, y chapuzones, Hermione corría para salvarse de Seamus, que quería ahogarla( de mentirijilla) cuando sin querer tropezó con un hombre, antes de ver quien era y viendo que su perseguidor, se acercaba Hermione, se escondió detrás del cuerpo del hombre desconocido, pensando que así tal vez Seamus, la dejase en paz, y la dejo, eso si pero al ver la cara del hombre misterioso.

-Hermione, dijo Seamus un poco enfadado, ven anda no seas tonta, vamos a la playa a descansar, se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba coladito por la castaña.

-Que pasa tienes miedo de que se pierda Finnigan, hablo al fin el desconocido

Hermione, se puso en frente del chico y se quedo helada, al ver delante de ella, nada mas y nada meno, que a Draco Malfoy

-Hola, Hermione se te olvido la educación, o solo estas parada contemplando mi belleza, dijo Draco con su característica sonrisa de medio lado

-Como me llamaste, pudo al fin reaccionar

-Hermione, es tu nombre ¿no?

-Si, pero solo los que me tienen confianza, me llaman así, le espeto ella bruscamente mientras se dirigía hacia Seamus, que la esperaba a unos pasos

-Espera, la paro el rubio, se acerco un poco a ella y sin mas rodeos le pregunto ¿estas saliendo con algún hombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza, por que la pregunta la había dejado muda, el sonrió pero esta vez fue una sonrisa un poco mas ancha,

-entonces, lo puedo arreglar, dijo el chico mirándola, a los ojos

-¿El que? Si puedo saberlo, Hermione no sabía lo que le pasaba pero le temblaban las piernas, y no era capaz de pensar con claridad

-Lo de la confianza, tendrás noticias mías, preciosa, y sin mas se volteo y se fue hacia la arena recogió, sus cosas y se desapareció.

Los demás que se habían acercado hacia Seamus, para ver y escuchar bien la escena, no salían de su asombro, era cierto que Malfoy había, sido un capullo en el pasado, también era verdad que se corrigió a tiempo, y si bien no ayudo, en la guerra para los buenos, tampoco lo hizo para los malos, y con eso al mundo mágico le sobraba, para perdonar cualquier error.

Salieron de agua, para comer, y estuvieron conversando sobre los Malfoy, que era una familia que callo en deshonra, pero que gracias a Draco, habían remontado los malos momentos

-Si, ya no tienen la influencia que tenían antes en el ministerio, pero son mas ricos, contó Harry, desde que Draco se hizo con el mando de las empresas, siguió contando el auror, estas están cada vez mejor dos de ellas ya cotizan en bolsa

-¿Hermione estas bien?, pregunto Seamus con cara preocupada

Hermione, no contesto ni si quiera había, escuchado a su pretendiente, estaba concentrada pensando en los ojos grises de Draco, en sus anchos hombros y su espalda en la cual ella se había protegido, sin saber que era el. Tenia cara de boba, y sus amigas lo notaron de inmediato.

-¡¡Hermione!! Espabila que te pasa en que piensas, le gritaba Ron, mientras la zarandeaba

-Para Ronal, déjala en paz,¡ a ti que te importa lo que pensaba! cotilla, le regaño Lavander

Ron se puso rojo de vergüenza, y todos sus amigos se echaron a reír.

La semana siguiente, el miércoles por la tarde, mientras Hermione terminaba de rellenar el historial de una paciente, llamaron a la puerta de su despacho.

-Pase, dijo de forma automática

-Hola, preciosa terminaste, le hablo una voz familiar y muy sexy

La mendigama, se llevo un pequeño susto pues, no se esperaba ver a Draco Malfoy, en San mungo y menos en el área de Ginecología

-Malfoy, ¿Qué se te ofrece?, si vienes a por un cita, te equivocaste de planta, contesto Hermione intentando sonar lo mas relajada posible

-No, vine para saber si habías terminado de trabajar, volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Pues si, ya termino y que con eso

-Te invito a cenar, ¿Nápoles te parece bien?

-¿Que?, pero si es miércoles, mañana trabajo

-Venga mujer, no me dirás que nunca as salido un día entre semana, dijo el chico sonriendo para sus adentros, ya sabia la respuesta, pues el lunes a primera hora le habían llegado varias lechuzas, de amigas de la castaña, contándole como podía empezar a introducirse en el mundo de la chica, una de las cartas era de la mujer de Potter, y la otra de una tal Karen

-Pues si, contesto al fin la castaña, pero no se a Nápoles

-Podemos ir a otro lugar,¿Paris? ¿Bruselas?¿ Barcelona?

-No, no, Nápoles esta bien, es mi ciudad favorita

-En marcha entonces, y sin dejar que ella reaccionara cogío el bolso de la chica y a la chica, y se apareció, en Nápoles, justo en el restaurante favorito de Hermione.

Fue una cena realmente encantadora, pues Draco desplegó todo su encanto Malfoy, que era mucho, desde que había visto a Hermione en la playa, tubo claro que se casaría con ella, por que al verla después de cinco años sintió lo mismo que cuando tenia once años en el ex preso de Hogwarts, un deseo enorme de querer, proteger, amar, respetar, y besar el suelo que pisaba esa chica de cabellera salvaje, pero como cuando era un niño no lo pudo hacer, si no que tubo que aparentar todo lo contrario, ahora que la tenia otra vez enfrente, no la iba a dejar escapar, además contaba, con que su padre ya no se metía en nada que le afectara por su propio bien, si no Draco era muy capaz de dejarlo en la ruina y Lucius, lo sabia así que a miraba para otro lado, y con el apoyo de las amigas de la chica las cuales le dijeron, que ya era hora de que Hermione, sentara la cabeza, y por la cara de boba que le dijeron le quedo a la castaña durante todo el día después de hablar con el, habían decidido que el candidato perfecto era el rubio, lo sentían por Seamus pero así era la vida.

Hablaron de todo, el pasado dejando claros muchos puntos un poco turbios, el presente, y el futuro donde ambos se sorprendieron de que querían lo mismo alguien a quien amar y que les amase, formar una familia, ser felices. Para los postres Hermione ya tenia claro que se había enamorado de Draco, y estaba mas contenta que unas castañuelas

Después de cenar Draco llevo a Hermione, a bailar salsa, y después a su casa para que pudiera descansar un poco antes de irse a trabajar.

-Pasa un momento Draco, pero no hagas ruido mis padres duermen, susurro la castaña

-Bueno, si me das un vaso de agua estoy agotado de bailar, no sabía que te movieras tan bien

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Malfoy dijo Hermione de forma seductora mientras le daba el vaso de agua

-Así, pues me las puedes empezar a contar ahora dijo atrayéndola hacia el, o si quieres, dejamos la charla para mas tarde

-Draco, calla mis padres están en casa , dijo la chica roja como un tomate

-Bueno pero eso tiene fácil, solución, el chico la cogio por la cintura y se apareció en el apartamento de el, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a besarla y a llevarla al dormitorio.

-Te quiero dragón, le dijo Hermione a Draco

-Te amo princesa, le dijo Draco a Hermione

Ellos no lo sabían en ese momento, pero desde ese día Hermione se mudo a casa de Draco, para poco después casarse y formar una familia feliz.

FIN


End file.
